Find the True Us
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sequel to 'Fine the True Me' Read and find out what happens this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic's POV**

It was a normal day. I was running around. Nothing tied me down, nothing holding me back. I was with my brother, Tails. His girlfriend was named Cream. I had a lady of my own. Her name you ask? Amy Rose. I remember the day she got hit by a car... She didn't remember anything or anyone! It was awful! But I'm more careful when it comes to that. I can't let that happen again.

"Sonic... I had a new invention!" Tails said running up to me.

"What is it?" I asked sitting on his couch.

"It's a memory scan! It lets me travel inside anyone memories."

"I don't want that anywhere near Amy. Now if you excuse me, I have some running to do."

I ran out of Tails' place. I ran to my house, instead of going on a run. I had a date with Amy and I just remembered. We were going to the park. I got in the shower and washed my whole body.

"Alright, time to go."

I grabbed my house keys and opened the door. I bumped into something...Something really big.

"Why hello there."

"Eggman? What are you doing here!?"

My fists went up, ready to fight him. Dr. Eggman snapped his fingers. Something grabbed me and pinned me down to the ground. I felt something go inside my arm... It was a shot.

"AH! Get off me!" I shouted.

The person got off of me and backed up. I held my arm and got up. Everything was so blurry though. I saw a green figure...Must be Scourge.

"S-Scourge..."

I couldn't feel my feet. I fell to my knees still holding my arm.

"You won't remember a thing..." Dr. Eggman said.

My eyes shut on me and I can't remember anything pass that.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

Where is he? Sonic said he would pick me up at 7! What if he forgot again? He was really protective when I got hit by that car. Losing my memory was the best and worst thing for me. Sonic and I became closer than ever, but yet he would a little overprotective.

"You know what, I'll go over to his house." I said opening my door.

I began to walk down the sidewalk. It's a good thing Sonic didn't live that far away from me. I'm little surprise Sonic doesn't come live with me after my memory lost. I looked ahead of me and...

"Oh Sonic! I thought you forgot about our date." I said seeing a hedgehog form.

Sonic didn't move at all. I rolled my eyes, knowing him he always like to play game with me. I walked close to her, but when I move closed Sonic would back up.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. Stop moving." I said.

He finally stopped. I walked closer to him. I notice something different out him... I got close enough to relies that this wasn't Sonic.

"You're not Sonic!"

"That's right sweet cheeks." Scourge said.

"W-Where's Sonic?"

"Passed out on his lawn."

"I don't believe you."

I walked past Scourge, but he grabbed me. He pulled out something from his pocket and stuck something in my arm. I screamed in pain.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I asked getting free from his grip.

Scourge grabbed my arm and we started to walk somewhere.

"I...I feel dizzy, S-Sonic..." I said.

"I'm not Sonic you stupid head."

My feet gave up on me and I fell to my knees. Scourge picked me up. It was like a was new bride! He dropped me on the ground and I looked around. I saw Sonic lying on the ground.

"S-Sonikku..." I said crawling towards him.

I couldn't make it all the way. I gave up and crashed on the ground, remembering nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>First Chapter, sorry it's so short! I pictured it longer in my head.<strong>


	2. A New Lover?

**Sonic's POV**

My head hurt. My arm hurt. My whole body hurt! Wait, where the hell am I!? I opened my eyes to see where I was. I felt something wrapped around me. Oh, it was a just bed. I pulled off the covers and stood up, but my feet gave up on me and I fell on the floor.

"Forget how to walk?"

I looked up and saw a fox. I think it was a fox?

"Hey... Can I ask you something?" I asked still lying on the floor.

"Uh, sure?"

"What does the fox say?"

"We say whatever the hell we want. Now get up, Sonic."

Sonic? What kind of name is that! I grabbed hold of the bed and lifted myself up. The fox went downstairs and I followed him close behind.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Tails. I'm your brother."

"I don't have a brother...At least I don't think I do." I said rubbing my head.

"Sit in front of me."

Tails sat on the coffee table and I sat on the couch. He pulled out a weird thing... What was it? Tails held it in front of me. A bright flash went off and I covered my eyes.

"AH! Geez, what you trying to do!? Give me a headache!?" I yelled.

"Sonic..."

"Is that my name?"

"Yes! You lost your memory. I found you and Amy pasted out on your lawn."

"Who's Amy? She's sounds pretty."

"She's your wife."

I smiled once Tails said that. But I had no idea who this Amy was? I know she's my wife but what I didn't know what she looks like, how she acts, how she dresses.

"But the sad thing, she lost her memory too. I bet once you see each other you'll remember." Tails said.

Tails grabbed my hand and we left the house... I think it was my house. It had picture of Tails and I all over the place... Or was it his house. Whatever. Tails and I were walking outside.

"So Tails. Tell me about myself. What am I like?" I asked tugging on my quills.

"You love running and chili-dogs. You'll do anything to help people. I'm your brother and your enemy is Dr. Eggman."

"Eggman? What kind of name is that!? Oh, does he cook eggs on his head or something crazy like that?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Uh, no, but-"

"Hold it"

I put my arm out in front of Tails. I saw the most beautiful girl! She had long hair. She had a summer dress on. Wait, was it the summer time? Anyways, she was just perfect! I had to get to know her.

"Who is that?" I whispered pointing.

"Oh, that's Sally Acorn. She isn't the nicest person- and you're leaving." Tails said as I walked across the street.

"Hello." I said reaching Sally.

"Hey, Sonic. Where's Amy? I thought you two would be together."

"I don't know any Amy." I said. "But I would like to know you."

"Oh really? Here's my number. Call me tonight."

Sally wrote down her number and gave it to me. Sweet! I ran back to Tails and held up the phone number.

"Guess who's getting laid!?" I said with my thumbs pointing towards me. "This- what animal am I?"

"Hedgehog."

"This hedgehog." I said with a little dance.

"You're in love with Amy Rose! You can't fall for Sally Acorn!" Tails yelled.

"You're not the one who controls my life, pal!"

I walked off before Tails could say anything. I didn't need Amy Roll... Whatever her name was! I just found a beautiful girl! Sally Acorn... Or should I say Sally Hedgehog. This girl was my sole mate! She had to be!

"Oh no! I have to tell Cream what happened!" Tails said running off.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

"Oh! How could you let this happen, Tails!?"

"I didn't set it up! Sonic and I were coming here and Sonic saw Sally and he fell in love with her!"

I watched a bunny and a fox talk to each other. I was sitting inside a house, I think it was mine. I had coffee in my hands. I waited while until they were finished.

"Excuse me, but who are you people?" I asked.

"I'm Cream! You're sister!" Cream said. "This is my boyfriend, Tails."

"He's a fox?" I asked.

"Not again." Tails whispered.

"Hey Tails? What does the fox say?"

"Sonic said the same stupid thing to me!"

I set my cup of coffee down. Then I notice something on my hand.

"Am I married?" I asked confused.

There was a ring on my left hand. I forgot what that means... Do I have a lover in my life? Tails frowned at me after I said.

"Sonic wasn't wearing his."

Who is this Sonic? Was he was my lover!? Cream has been telling me that I'm married to Sonic. She told me I had already lost my memory last year and Sonic did everything he could do to get my memory back... What will get my memory back this time?

"Ok, just go find Sonic." Cream said.

Tails nodded and went to find Sonic. Cream turned towards me and smiled at me. She was so cute! No wonder Tails liked her so much.

"Cream? Can I see a picture of this so called, Sonic." I asked.

"Of coarse!"

Cream ran upstairs and got a picture frame. She walked back down the stairs and handed me the photo. Sonic and I were kissing in this picture. Cream told me stories about us, hoping that would give my memory a boost, but it did nothing.

"I barely remember this day... Wasn't it our wedding day?" I asked.

"What gave it away? It says 'Wedding Picture' on it." Cream pointed to the top.

Oh... I would have never notice that! I wonder how Tails is doing? I wonder if Sonic and I would ever fall back in love again? We had too... I'll do anything to get my old life back if it's the last thing I do!


	3. Win Him Back?

**Normal POV**

Tails was running around the whole street trying to find Sonic. Where could he be? He couldn't have gone far since he lost his memory!

"Sonic! Sonic, where are you!?" Tails called out. "He might be at the park... I doubt he would forget where that is!"

Tails ran towards to the park, hoping to find Sonic and Sally there.

Tails reached the park and started to look around. He looked in trees, hoping Sonic was a taking a nap in the trees. Tails was out of breath from running around. Sonic and or Sally were no where to be found!

"Oh geez... I can't lose him! Not now! Someone help me!" Tails said to himself.

"You lost buddy?" Asked a voice.

Tails looked up. He smiled and hugged the person in front of him. That person was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Thank goodness I found you! Where's your wedding ring?"

Sonic frowned at Tails. Tails lifted Sonic's left hand and looked at his ring finger. It wasn't there. What happened to it!?

"W-Where's your wedding ring?" Tails asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Tails... But right now, I got to go see Sally."

Sonic began to walk away, but Tails grabbed Sonic's arm.

"Listen, Sonic... Sally isn't the girl for you. Amy is. She your true love."

"If this 'Amy' can win my heart back, I'll be with Amy. But if she can't, then I'm with Sally."

"Is that a bet I smell?"

Sonic took his arm away from Tails and spit in it. He held out his hand. Tails spit in his hand and they shook on it. Sonic grinned and walked away.

"What did I just do..." Tails said banging his head against a tree.

* * *

><p>Back with Amy and Cream, they were having girl fun! Talking about boys, watching silly romance movies, painting each other's nails, singing, and dancing. Tails walked in and didn't say anything. Amy sat next to Tails flapping her hands around.<p>

"Wanna see my nails!?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Tails said upset.

Amy stuck out her hands and showed Tails. Her nails were Sonic's fur color. Cream must have painted them cause they had pink dots on them too. Cream was also flapping her hands around. She sat on the other side of Tails.

"How'd it go?" Cream asked.

"I found him... But we kinda made a bet... I swear he tricked me!"

"What's the bet?" Amy asked joining their conversion.

"If Amy can win Sonic's heart back he'll be with her." Tails explained.

"That's not so bad!" Cream said.

"BUT! If Amy doesn't win his heart back, Sonic is going to be with Sally... He's already head over heels for Sally."

Cream took a deep breath. Amy had no idea what was going on. She seemed happy for this bet though. Sally seemed like a nice girl too! Maybe they could become friends with each other!

"We have to get Amy's memory back first." Tails said. "I'll start working on an invention and bring the memory scanner once I'm done."

Cream shrugged as Tails left the house. The memory scanner might help bring Amy's memory back. It can see what's blocking her memories. If Amy gets her memory back, maybe she could help Sonic remember his own memories.

* * *

><p>"Well, Sonic. I think we're ready to take our relationship to the next level." Sally said.<p>

"R-Really?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! My laptop is back! But EVERYTHING got erased, so I lost all my others chapters, drawing, files, pictures, and my favorites! But, I'll just re-write and stuff. Nothing to get upset about... -_-<strong>


	4. Sonikku

**Important message: I know some people already read Chapter 1, but when Amy is walking towards Sonic she said 'S-Sonic...' but I what I meant to type was 'S-Sonikku...'. Ok, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

It's the next day. Tails never showed up yesterday. He must be working really hard on something. But anyways, Cream let me stay at her house for a sleep over! It was so much fun, but she talked a lot about Sonic. He was fairly cute.

I woke up first. Cream's bed was a queen size bed. I slowly got out of bed and went downstairs. It felt weird sleeping with a girl, rather than a guy... But she was my sister, so it wasn't...that weird...

"Alright, what's for breakfast?" I asked as I eyed some apples.

There was a bowl of apples. I grabbed one and my teeth sunk into it. It's juices dripped down my chin. I giggled at the weird feeling. Soon after, Cream woke up. Right away she called Tails, but we wouldn't answer his phone.

"Amy, stay here. I'm going to look for Tails." Cream said opening the front door.

"Alright! I'll stay here and try to remember things about Sonic."

Cream smiled at me and left. Right when she left, I ran upstairs. I did everything I could to remember Sonic. But I couldn't! Cream had a diary too, she said I could read it, if it helped me remember more things about Sonic. So I began to read her diary. I had one too... I think, Cream said I did.

"Last year..." I said flipping through the pages. "Amy finally got her memory back. I remember her wedding ring was the one thing that brought back her memory. It must of had a very special connection to Amy's memory... Something that special couldn't be forgotten." I read out loud.

I began to think. 'Something that special couldn't be forgotten.' What does that even mean!? I couldn't remember anything that night I lost my memory... I know it was night time, cause everything bad happens at night. It's in like... Every story!

"Maybe I could walk around and see the areas that are special to me." I said getting up from the bed.

I got dressed and put Cream's diary away. I wore summer clothes... I think it was summer time. Anyways, I left the house and went to explore different areas.

"Alright, let's try at find my house!" Amy said looking at all the houses.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (Elephantom66, really hates writing Sonally things... This hurts my heart!)<strong>

"Well, Sonic. I think we're ready to take our relationship to the next level." Sally said.

"R-Really?" Sonic said surprised.

Sally nodded her head and smile. Sonic grabbed Sally's hand and they went for a walk. Amy, however, was also taking a walk. In the distance, Sally could see Amy happily walking in the streets. Sonic was busy looking at Sally. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world! Amy saw Sonic and Sally and walked over to them.

"Hi guys!" Amy said happily. "What are you two doing?"

"Taking a romantic walk, alone... Without you Amy." Sally said in a tone.

"You're Amy?" Sonic asked pointing to Amy.

"Yep! I'm Amy... Amy something." Amy said forgetting her last name.

"I'm Sonic." Sonic said letting go of Sally's hand.

Sonic shook Amy's hand and smiled at her. Sally got really jealous. She pulled on Sonic's arm and wrapped her arms around his body.

"He's my Sonikku." Sally said with a tone.

With that Sally walked away, bring Sonic with her. Amy watched them leave. Her hands turns to fists and she ran back to Cream's house.

"That brat! She's going to get it!" Amy yelled slamming the front door.

Amy grabbed her phone and dialed Cream's numbers. She waited, but Cream didn't answer. Amy left a message and waited angrily for Tails and Cream to get back.

Back with Cream. She was at Tails' house. He was working on the Memory Scan. He upgraded it and Cream was watching it.

"Hurry Tails. Amy is waiting for us." Cream said pulling her phone out.

Cream notice she had a message from Amy... But Amy's memory was lost and she didn't know Cream's phone number... Cream guessed Amy looked around the house and found her phone number... But Amy called on her own cell phone... Did Amy get her memory back?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating! But I got a freaking B on my shark test and I was so proud, so I made this chapter! <strong>


	5. One Memory Back

**Amy's POV**

I needed Tails and Cream! I couldn't get my anger out of me! Sally was going to pay for treating me like that! I had the right plan! Tails told Cream and I about the bet... I'll just win Sonic back. If I stole his heart once, I can do it again! Finally, Tails and Cream made it home.

"Finally you're back!" I said jumping up from the couch.

"Is it true?" Cream said holding my hands.

"Yea. After Sally said 'Sonikku' I got my memory back!"

I looked over at Tails. He smiled at me and walked over to us. We sat at the dinner table and talked some more. I told them about Sally. But I didn't know everything. All I knew was my Sonic was falling for the brat!

"What should we do?" Tails asked.

"Remember that bet you made with Sonic?" I began.

"Yea?"

"I'll just have to win him back."

"What about Tails memory scan." Cream asked.

"If I stole his heart once, I can do it again."

I got up from the table and went to go find Sonic and Sally. They must have gone to the park. That's where Sonic and I always went. I went back to my house first, and put on a some really cute clothes. I put the outfit Sonic liked the most. It showed off my legs, chest, arms, everything! I'm getting my Sonikku back! I walked out of my house and went my way!

"Where are you two." I said walking into the park.

I got tons of stares by guys. But I just ignored them. Finally, something got my full attention. I saw Sonic and Sally eating ice cream, while sitting on a bench. I pulled out a small mirror and looked at myself. I brushed my hair back with my hands and put lip gloss on. I started to walk towards them.

"Hey guys." I said stopping in front of them.

They both looked up at me. Sonic dropped his ice cream cone once he saw me. I grinned at Sonic and winked at him. Sally didn't like this at all.

"Hey Amy! How's it going?" Sonic asked standing up.

"It's going well. Are you two on a date." I asked looking at Sally.

"Yes, we ar-" Sally began.

"No, no!" Sonic said. "We're just having a friendly walk."

Sonic made eye contact with me. I made eye contact with him also. We both smiled at each other. But then, I felt something cold on my chest. I looked down and Sally threw her ice cream cone at me.

"What the hell, Sally!?" Sonic yelled.

"You're with me. Don't forget that."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing. It's me or her." Sally said walking away.

Sonic stared at Sally as she walked away. He looked down at the ground. He played with his hands. I notice his wedding ring was gone! Where was it!? This was my only chance.

"Sonic?" I asked.

"Yea?" Sonic asked still staring at the ground.

"Where's your wedding ring?"

"I don't know... I can always get a new one though."

"That's not how it works."

"What do you mean?"

"We have the same wedding ring."

Sonic took my hand and looked at the ring. I could tell he felt bad about losing it.

"I proposed to Sally." Sonic said.

My eyes widen. I don't think I heard that right! Sonic just said that he proposed to Sally... What!? This must be a dream!

"What!?" I screamed.

"I love Sally... She's gonna become Sally Hedgehog."

"I guess the bet didn't work." I said starting to walk away.

"But Amy." Sonic said grabbing my hand. "I believe you're my true love. I just can't remember it."

Sonic let go of my hand and went after Sally.

"Wait! Sonic!" I yelled.

"What?" Sonic yelled back.

"When's your wedding!?"

"Tomorrow!" Sonic said leaving the park.

I sat on the ground and started to pull the grass out. Tomorrow... I don't know if I could do this anymore. How could I win Sonic back if he was going to marry another girl! But, we never got a divorce! So, he's cheating on me... Wait, I have an idea!

"I'll just show up to the wedding and stop it! But with a twist of events." I said leaving the park.


	6. Found the True Us

**Normal POV**

It was the next day. Bright and sunny! Amy woke up with a big smile on her face. All last night she thought about Sonic and Sally. She came up with the perfect plan! She knew one thing that Sonic would never forget about her. Tails and Cream were invited to the wedding. Tails helped Sonic with the whole wedding.

"Alright. Let's do this." Amy said heading into the church.

Sally was in her room alone. Her father wasn't coming to wedding, since he had always hated Sonic. However, Amy found the room were Sally was getting ready in. Amy opened the door and cracked her hands.

"Hello, brat." Amy said closing the door.

Soon, music began to play. Everyone stood up and looked at the bride. Sally's veils covered her face as she walked down. She reached Sonic and everyone took their seats. Silver was the minister for the wedding.

"We have Sonic the Hedgehog, and Am-... Sally Acorn." Silver began.

Sonic and Sally held hands and looked at each other. Although, Sonic couldn't see Sally's face but he didn't care. They both said their 'I do's'.

"Do you have each other's ring?" Silver asked.

Tails gave Sonic the rings and sat down next to Cream. Sonic held Sally's left hand and put the ring on. Sally took Sonic's hand and put his ring on. Silver talked again for a while.

"I found something out." Tails whispered.

"What?" Cream whispered back.

"Don't ask why I did this, but... I took a sample of Sonic's urine."

"W-Why?"

"Well, I found something in his body... It made him forget everything."

"Is there a cure or something?"

"Yea. I made it, but Sonic has to taste-" Tails began.

"Hey!" Silver said. "I'm talking!"

Cream giggled silently and Tails shut his mouth. Silver tugged on his tux and began to talk again. Cream thought about what Tails had said. How would Sonic taste the antidote? Maybe they could pour it into Sonic's drink or something. It had to be today at least.

"Now... You may kiss your bride!" Silver said.

Sonic stared at Sally. He grabbed the end of the veils and lifted it up. Sonic gasped at the sight.

"A-Amy?" Sonic whispered.

"You heard him... Kiss your bride." Amy whispered back.

Sonic smiled and leaned in to kiss Amy. Their lips touched and everyone began to clap. Tails and Cream stood up, making everyone else stand up.

"I can't believe that plan really worked." Tails said clapping his hands.

"Love can make you do crazy things." Cream replied.

Sonic and Amy pulled apart. Amy smiled at Sonic. Sonic stared into Amy's eyes.

"You know... This is our second wedding." Sonic said with a wink.

"Y-You remember! My plan worked!"

Sonic lifted Amy up, since she was his 'new bride' again. They walked out of the church and everyone followed. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream all went out to dinner that night.

"So wait... What happened with Sally?" Sonic asked.

"I walked into her room at the church and tied her up." Amy said.

"I thought her plan was crazy." Tails said covering his face. "I thought we would have gone to jail for this!"

"Amy's smart! She knows what she was doing." Cream said.

"Alright, but I still don't understand how I got my memory back." Sonic said.

"Tails found some weird atoms in your body. That's when we got those shots, it made us forget everything." Amy explained.

"And Tails made an antidote. He made it into lip gloss and Amy put it on and you two kissed each other!" Cream said with a wide smile.

"So then you tasted her lips and boom! Memory came back." Tails finished.

"Wow... You have no idea how much I missed kissing you." Sonic said holding Amy's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

Soon, everyone went home. I went over to Sonic's house. Sonic told me everything that Sally did to him. She was already dating Scourge at the time. So, she was cheating on both of them.

"I'm so glad to have you back, Sonikku." I said.

"Me too, Ames. I'll never forget you ever again."

Sonic and I shared a sweet kiss. Sally and Scourge broke up. Dr. Eggman was thrown in jail. I kept the antidote lip gloss, just in case something like this happens again. Everything was back to normal again. Even though Sonic and I forget about our relationship, we found each other again.

We found our true relationship... We found the true us.


End file.
